


Five Things Buffy Never Did with Xander

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 5 Things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Buffy Never Did with Xander

1\. He'd asked her to the Spring Fling and she'd shot him down. She did want to go, but he was her friend. She didn't want to jeopardize that. She didn't see him in that way. But she kinda wished she did.

2\. She'd been struggling, then there'd been dust. He'd offered her a hand, pulled her up and held her close. It seemed like an eternity before she pulled away. She hadn't kissed him, but she'd thought about it.

3\. She'd stood over him wearing nothing but a raincoat and he'd been the perfect gentleman. She'd hadn't seduced him, but she'd wanted to then and maybe she still did now.

4\. She straightened his tie, a little scared that this was actually happening, he was actually getting married. Seeing him in the tux reminded her of the clothes fluke Willow had told her about. She left him alone, no fluke for them, but she kinda wished there had been.

5\. Watching him talk with Andrew, she thought about their lives and how much they'd changed. She'd been with other guys, he'd been with other girls, but they'd never been with each other. Looking at him, lost and sad, she wondered why.


End file.
